A missed shaped Journey
by ilove.toomanytosay
Summary: a girl named Bella appears in Mystic falls and changes the course of event that are happening. With the past unknown to herself she makes plans to kill Silas . She makes friends with Caroline and decides that she is going to make sure Caroline ends up with Klaus. A trip to New Orleans is happening where all truth is shown to everyone . Kol/Bonnie Klaus/Caroline coupling. 4X23
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea that needed to be written down before I could continued the kind of wrote it self enjoy...**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

_**A missed shaped Journey**_

Chapter 1

The begging of a new start of a day, as the girl in the woods looked around wondering where she is. she knows she is in a different place then she remember that was obvious to her. She know her name but nothing more. all she know is that her name is Bella and she has to do something. Help someone but who? she walks toward a place close by that she can hear music coming from. As she walks she looks at her hair and see that it is the colour brown. Her hair colour is brown. A nice dark brown with light brown at the end of her hair.

She walks past until she see that she is at a high school. Is this a high school graduation going on? She wonder to herself. She looks at the people a names came to her head as she sees certain people. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Elena and Kol.

She stands in the back and watches them as day goes on seeing what is going on and notices a new person and know his name is Klaus.

She turn and walks away because she know there is nothing she can do for the moment. Maybe later. She founds a store and buys herself a new phone, she sense that she will need it later on for some reasons.

As she walks down the street she gets a sense that she needs to talk to someone help them. Stay alive. She is pulled into a room with the person she sees as Kol.

" Now who are you darling?" he asked her

"I don't know do you?" she asked him

"No" he looks at her like he has seen her before but shakes his head.

" I want to help through." she tells him

" How would you do that, darling?" he asked her

" You will see later." she tell him.

She feels the pull again. She is in a dark cave or some place like that. she see Bonnie walking out with her grams. she runs to her.

" I can help I think." she yell out to Bonnie making both freeze and turn to her with shock faces.

" You don't know what you are dealing with." grams tell her. Bonnie's grams look at her " you are impossible. How you are here and what you are"

"Just let me help. Silas will be alive now. I think I can help but not yet. Just et me help you" Bella looks at Bonnie but Bonnie looks at her grams

" what do you think?" she looks at her grams. grams look at the girl

" She is going to change the future. how everyone sees each other. the choice she makes will affect everyone. Bella will have to listen to us witches on the other side. We will help you to understand your place here. Bonnie let her help." Grams says to Bonnie but Bella nod knowing she needs help .

Grams disappears. Bonnie looks at her

" Before you do what you plan on doing. Are you planning on helping everyone?" she asks Bella

" I plan on helping everyone where their need help no matter who they are." she tells Bonnie . " first I am helping you but also Kol."

Bonnie looks at her like she is crazy and in her head she probably is. Bella focus and brings Kol in front of her and offers a hand each to them. Each grab a hand. Bella focus on her strength within her and brings both of them back to the land of the living.

As she does this one things comes into her hand, she had brought people back before but that makes no sense at all. But then again she has no memory before today. She can feel that she has had another life before little flash in her head but one thing that flash is her mind multiply times. That the moment she realise she can never die.

* * *

" You need to trust me ok . This information is all have about myself Bonnie and Kol you need to trust each other and me. Keep to the shadows until we get to New Orleans. Keep in contact with me by text no talking to me until then. NO revenge until I say. We need plan and the strength on our side before we can stop Silas." With that Bella leaves to help one more person in Mystic Falls tonight Stefan. leaving behind Bonnie and Kol to talk between each other.

"Can we trust her darling?" asked Kol

" yeah we can. The witches on the other side are going to communicate with her. I think she is special some how and she doesn't know it yet." Bonnie tells Kol.

With that they both leave for the shadow of the night.

* * *

Bella stand in the shadow hidden from view. she watch has Stefan and Silas talk to each other knowing that she has to stay hidden from Silas himself , to protect herself from him. she watch as the safe falls into the water and Silas walk away before diving into the water to get Stefan.

she founds the safe and somehow pulls it up and out of the water before breaking into the safe and pulling out Stefan who already drowned in the safe. She sits next to Stefan after locking the safe and putting it back into the water so if Silas checks the water for the safe it is there. she waits about an hour before Stefan wakes up shocked and looks at her.

" Who on Earth are you?" Stefan ask Bella

"Names Bella and I just saved you. I need you to leave town because otherwise there will two of you here. Once out-of-town call me so I know you are out-of-town. Here is my number. Also I will call you to Came to New Orleans. Where we plan the death of Silas ok. I need you to trust me and do this . OK." I tell him he just nods gets up and starts to walk away but not before turning back around

"You will tell me everything about yourself?" he asks her

" Yes I will. In New Orleans." she tells him. he nods and makes his leave.

Bella walk through the wood and little voice came in her head. She need power on her side to win against Silas and the only person she can think of is Klaus but how. Get Caroline on Bella's side, he should follow so he can protect her from the danger of Silas..

So Bella came up with a plan. Be friend Caroline go to New Orleans with Caroline. Show her that the person she is talking to in mystic falls is not Stefan and get her to side with herself. Also get Caroline with Klaus that would make Bella's plan no matter what stronger. Love make any plan stronger.

Yes this should work out. she just hopes Silas never sees her coming before she make her move.

* * *

**_I Know it has no moment with Klaus and Caroline but in the next Chapter will Have Caroline talking about Klaus to the main character_**

**_Thanks for Reading and please Review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to your response to this story. To each of you people reading. I own nothing but the character Bella **

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella is walking down the Street watching people past her. Giving her looks, small town everyone knows when someone new is in town. But she keeps on walking without a care to them. She spots the Grill and decides to walk in there to get herself a drink of water and maybe something small to eat. She has just a bit of money that she found in the pocket and a note that says.

_Bella _

_be there soon. Stay safe from S._

_Love J and Sar_

Whoever they are she is pretty sure they are talking about Silas and she know she will try to keep herself safe from him. Bella entre the grill and no one looks at her. Good. She look around and see the girl that she had reckoned as Caroline goes and sit down next to her.

"Hello." she says to Caroline. She turns to face Bella and gives a small smile.

"Hey, you must be new in town my name is Caroline."

"Bella." she nods. the person tendering the bar comes up and she orders water and that gets a laugh out of Caroline. "What?"

"It just funny, you ordering water." Caroline say

"Well it is what I want to drink." she tell Caroline.

" I think this is the start of a great friendship." Caroline say to Bella

"So we going to talk about boys in this town?" Bella gives Caroline a cheeky smile.

" Yes we are going to have boy talk you first." Caroline says

"While there is no one at the moment but I can not wait until there is someone." Bella tells Caroline." Now you."

"Well there is these two guy that both have feeling for me and I am with one. But Klaus just says the sweetest things sometime but then goes and ruins it by doing something really out there. He just confuse me. I mean he can have anyone and he wants me. Me, the second choice. But I am with Tyler and I love him." she tells Bella.

"You want to give Klaus a chance but because of what he has done you are going to stay with Tyler. Tell me if I am correct." Bella says to Caroline.

Caroline gives a Bella a look of shock and gives her a nod in saying she is correct.

"Then all you have to do is see if you still love Tyler and if you don't. Also think about the way you feel about both. See who you have stronger feeling for. That what you have to do." Bella tells her.

"yeah you are right but not yet." Caroline says.

"I think I have a way you can think about it with no one but us. Get away from here go some place I heard is a great place to go to and see that place. Where you can sort through your feeling for those two guys." Bella Says to Caroline.

" Let's Go now" Caroline gets up with a big smile on her face that was easier then I believed it would be.

...

Later on that night both Bella and Caroline are about to leave when a car parks in front of the house and scream is heard from next to Bella. Caroline is rushing towards the car.

"Tyler , your back." Caroline gives him a big hug and kiss. Bella just looks at them with a look of distaste. "It is so great to see you but I am about to travel with Bella here."

"Oh... Well I will.." he starts to say but Bella interrupts him

"Came with us." she says

"Yeah Came." Caroline says. Knowing that Bella is just trying to help her in her own way.

"Ok then when do we leave?" He asks

"Now" replies Bella.

Tyler and Caroline hop into the car with everything that they will need. As Bella has nothing but what is on her Caroline is helping her out with clothes and she will get her own once she is there. Bella looks at towards all the house and see Silas walking towards her with a big smile on his face. She feels this pull in the pit of her stomach. Next moment he is on the ground. So Bella hops into the car starts is up but before she pulls out a starts this journey she sends a text to Kol and Stefan.

_Plan going well. Keep doing what you are doing. Meet up soon._

After that they travel and once passed the sign does Caroline share a laugh with each other.

"One small for us." Bella says. And a major step in my plan.

* * *

**Next time there will be Klaus and Bonnie & Kol show their faces to Caroline and Klaus.**

**Until next you lovely people.**

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the wait i just had some personal problems than school became an issue so i am back but even better I should be able to update more closer together depend on how much time i want to study for but i will try to update once a week or within the fortnight. so if you are reading this i have up to chapter 7 planned. after that i need your option but i will ask later about that but now i want to know if you want Kol and Bonnie there is a poll and if i get a no Bonnie will be with Jeremy. so once again sorry about the wait i just hope life does not get in the way again**

**i own nothing **

* * *

chapter 3

they arrive a few days later to New Orléans. Bella looks towards Caroline who has a big smile on her face but also gives a Bella a look about what where they are

"Is it not beautiful?" asked Bella

the start to the plan is to show Caroline Klaus understand beauty in the world and how he can see her as her beautiful self. They check into a hotel close to where Bella think Klaus would be in New Orleans, where he could watch over town like a king.

once everyone was ready they decide to walk around the town. Caroline and Tyler were walking ahead of Bella got to send a text to Stefan and Kol

_here. time to came to n.o. be here within th_e hour

once the message sent Bella looked up_ and low and behold there across the street clear as Traffic light_s is Hayley._ She starts walking away and Bella just has to follow her. Bella starts to walk and throws a quick look behind her to see Caroline looking at her with a look of concern. this may not go with Bella's plan but she has to do this, she just has to._

_Bella follows Hayley and see her send a text in an alleyway and turns around gives Bella a look before attacking. arms move, teeth chow down, legs swing before Bella realize she got bitten but the mark is gone within seconds not even that. How?Why?_

_The next moment Bella's heart is missing within her body and is in Klaus' hand instead. Her body falls as Caroline and Tyler enter the alleyway._

_"Why did you kill my friend Klaus no one is safe from you she was human" Caroline turns around when she see two more people enter the alleyway and everyone has shock looks on their faces._

_"your dead" says Caroline_

_"I know"_

* * *

**Once again go my profile and vote on if you want Kol and Bonnie together it's up to you.**

**bye and give a review also sorry about how short it is it will get longer again with how i have planned.**

**less than a month until TVD and the original on TV do happy. **


End file.
